Adèle Bloemendaal
Maria Adele Hameetman Bloemendaal , better known as Adèle Bloemendaal , ( Amsterdam , January 11 1933 ) is a Dutch actress , comedian and singer . After her divorce from her first husband in 1957, she continued to use his name. Initially, she performed under her own name Adele Hameetman , later also brief time as Adele Hame . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Awards *3 Discography **3.1 Albums **3.2 Singles *4 External link Biography [ edit ] Adèle Bloemendaal married after her first marriage to the actor and singer Donald Jones (1932-2004), with whom she had a son in 1963: John Jones . In 1946, Adele played in the amateur cabaret The Kijkdoos of Leen Jongewaard . In the early 50s Adele and Leen were discovered by the management of the theater Puck ( Egbert van Paridon ). In 1953, both made their debut there as professional actors. In 1958 she joined cabaret Lurelei and from that time until the early 70s she worked with various theater and theater productions including Theatre Company Arena , the Leidseplein Cabaret conducted by Jaap van de Merwe , the Theatre Company Johan Card , the Cabaret Johnny Kraaykamp the Cabaret Albert Mol , and the Ensemble Theatre Group . In 1968 she played a poignant role in the theater life of Bertolt Brecht . Along with Gerard Cox and Frans Halsema she starred in 1969 's cabaret show with joy that we announce . In 1967 she published her first solo LP titled Aaahdèle and in 1968 she released her second album, Let me now but committed . After Adele had with her television debut in 1960 all crazy looking with the Leidseplein Cabaret, 1969 she had her own television show, The Adèle Bloemendaal show , directed by Rob Touber . Then she appeared in include television 't Schaep with five legs (1969), Citroentje with sugar (1973), I'd see this (1975-1978), Busters (1985 +1988), in the Flemish Pot (1991-1995) and the sunshine in (2000). Adele appeared in many films including Naked on the fence (1973) and on the Dutch tour (1973) by Wim Sonneveld . In 1989 she co-starred with Arjan Ederveen , Tosca Niterink andMarco Bakker in Theo & Thea film Theo & Thea and the unmasking of the toe cheese empire . This film was very successful. Since the early 80s Adele has a number of highly successful one-woman shows made like Adele's Choice , Adele in shorts , Adele in Casablanca and Adele on the Orinoco . In 2003, she co-starred with Ellen Vogel in the VPRO comedy Old Cows . In 1999 she had a stroke which she recovered quickly. Yet her growing health problems were the cause of Adèle Bloemendaal withdrew from publicity to be able to focus on other things. She enjoys, after more than fifty years, to have stood, her grandchildren, and the rest on the shelves. Sporadically, she can still be seen on television. In October 2006 she made her debut in Nice! Weather Lion , where she Paul de Leeuw song Jealousy sang. On 21 November of that year, she performed again in Carré . In June 2012 told her son John Jones against AD Bloemendaal that currently has so many problems with her vision, that reading has become. Virtually impossible "She was a frail, but still very brave woman who is extraordinarily clear mind," said Jones. In late 2006 began KRO airing a remake of the series 't Schaep with five legs . In it, she was seen as Rooie Rita in the episode in December it will be your child but being . Of the series appeared a soundtrack CD, which Bloemendaal is heard. Prices [ edit ] *1969 - an Edison for now, but let me commit *1982 - The Johan Card Rate for theater Adele's Choice *1976 - The Golden Harp *1986 - The Scheveningen Comedy Award for Adele in shorts *2006 - Permanently Applause Price Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Category:1933 births Category:Women's music